


Stuck

by elizabeth_rice



Series: SBIGTTS Project [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Challenge Response, Humor, Pre-Canon, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia finds Stiles wandering in the woods and brings him home. Derek gets stuck baby-sitting while they wait for Claudia to come and pick up Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ficlet to cheer myself up after a panic attack. I think it's turned out pretty decent and it worked for one of the FFW challenges so I decided to share it. The prompt is "question". It's also based on the SBIGTTS:W challenge: "write a story that consists entirely of questions" (it doesn't exactly fit but the mods have approved it). It's 100% unapologetic fluff. Enjoy.
> 
> (I've earned [my name tag](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/tag/by:+elizabeth_rice) at FFW with this fic. \o/)

"Derek, can you stay here and keep an eye on Stiles while I go in and call his mom?" his mom asked.

Derek crossed his arms tighter, scowling mightily. But at the look on his mom's face, he nodded his head. His mom went back into the house to call the kid's mom. The kid scooted closer to him but didn't say anything. Derek could feel his eyes on him but didn't look back at him. The kid scooted closer and leaned over to peer at him. Derek gave the boy his best glare hoping to stop him from advancing any further.

It didn't seem to any effect on the boy, which caused Derek to sulk even more, but at least he didn't try getting any closer. "Are your eyebrows real?" Stiles asked, actually studying his face. Derek stared at him gobsmacked. "Can I touch them?"

When Stiles reached out his hand to do just that, Derek recoiled and turned his back on him.

"Do you go to Beacon Hills Elementary?"

Derek hunched his shoulders till they touched his ears. He refused to utter one word hoping the boy would get the hint and leave him alone.

"Do you like comic books? Which one? Who's your favourite hero?"

Derek got up and moved to the other side of the porch. He held his breath hoping the kid finally got the hint and slowly started relaxing as seconds passed and the kid still didn't talk.

"Can you hear me from over there?"

Derek banged his head against the porch railing but really wishing he could do it to the kid.

The kid got up and sat down next to him. Derek side-eyed him and decided he didn't have any survival instincts at all.

"Do you have anything to eat?"

Derek was about to shake his head no when an idea struck him. He dug into his pockets and pulled out an open packet of peanut butter candy.

Stiles lit up next to him, "Ooh, can I have one?"

Derek grinned evilly at Stiles as he offered it to him. Stiles quickly stole a piece and popped it into his mouth. His happy expression soon gave way to a disconcerted look as the peanut butter stuck to the roof of his mouth. And then there was silence! Derek oddly wanted to shatter it with his own happy crowing but he just rubbed his hand under his nose trying to hide his grin.

The two boys sat side by side on the porch, Derek feeding Stiles all the candy, till a car pulled up to the house and a woman stepped out of the car. She smiled and waved at Stiles who waved back enthusiastically still chewing his candy.

She put her hands on her knees and asked, "Hey, kiddo, ready to go home?"

Stiles nodded and ran down to her and they hugged. Derek stood up too feeling strangely empty, which didn't make sense 'cause the only thing that was empty was the packet of peanut butter candy. He scowled and kicked at it. His mom came out of the house and guided him down to Stiles and his mom.

"Derek, do you want to say goodbye?"

Stiles pulled away from his mom and looked at Derek hopefully. Derek couldn't stop a smile from appearing and ducked his head, "Do you want to be friends?"

Stiles just beamed at him as he nodded happily. Their moms cooed at them. Stiles's mom hugged him and kissed his cheek making Stiles giggle. So Derek only rolled his eyes when his mom ruffled his hair but endured it.

"Aren't they the cutest?"


End file.
